gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
The Long Stretch
|location = Nhà của Franklin, Strawberry |target = Ballas |fail = Bị truy nã Wasted Bị bắt Busted Lamar chết Stretch chết Không đủ tiền mua súng Pump Shotgun và đèn pin |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |reward = Franklin có thêm liên hệ danh bạ là Stretch |unlocks = Hood Safari |unlockedby = Chop Father/Son |todo = Đến tiệm súng Ammu-Nation Tới nhà máy tái chế Chạy trốn tại nhà máy tái chế Trốn cảnh sát Quay trở về nhà của Franklin }} The Long Stretch là một nhiệm vụ trong Grand Theft Auto V, giao cho nhân vật chính Franklin Clinton bởi Lamar Davis. Nhiệm vụ Franklin gặp Lamar tại nhà mình khi đang có ý định ra khỏi nhà tránh sự ồn ào, quậy phá từ đám bạn của dì đang tụ tập trong nhà, tâm trạng không vui khi dì coi anh ta như người ngoài. Lamar giới thiệu bạn cũ Stretch, Franklin không quá vui mừng vì sự xuất hiện của hắn. Không những thế Franklin cảm thấy khó chịu, mà lời qua tiếng lại với Stretch. Lamar can thiệp vào cuộc cãi vã của hai người bằng một công việc, đó là một cuộc giao dịch mua bán ma tuý với băng đảng Ballas mà Stretch và Lamar cần Franklin giúp, một công việc có thể kiếm được nhiều tiền. Franklin đồng ý lái xe Lamar và Stretch đi đến Ammu-Nation mua một Shotgun Pump với phụ kiện đèn pin. (Nếu Franklin không đủ tiền mua thì Lamar sẽ cho anh ta vay 1500 đô la). Sau đó họ lái xe đến một nhà kho nơi họ gặp D, người mà Franklin và Lamar bắt cóc trước đó với sự giúp đỡ của Chop. Thực chất cuộc giao dịch được D sắp đặt để gài bẫy bà người họ, Strech tức giận giết chết D bằng hai viên đạn vào đầu trước khi quân của bọn Ballas kịp tiếp cận họ. Franklin, Lamar, và Stretch sau đó chiến đấu, giết chết nhiều thành viên của băng Ballas họ trèo lên mái nhà, để dễ dàng vượt tường ra ngoài nhưng họ nhận ra rằng cảnh sát đang ở bên ngoài với sự hộ trợ của những chiếc trực thăng. Franklin hạ những chiếc trực thăng, băng ra ngoài đường cướp một chiếc oto để trốn chạy khỏi cảnh sát. Bộ ba sau đó lái xe trở về nhà sau kho đã cắt đuôi được cảnh sát. Trên đường về họ liên tục cãi nhau vì suýt chút nữa họ đã không về được nhà. Hướng dẫn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Franklin đang ở nhà khi Lamar và Stretch đi bộ đến nhà Franklin. Họ muốn Franklin lái xe giúp đõ một vụ giao dịch, Franklin đành bỏ qua sự bất đồng quan điểm với Stretch để lái xe đưa họ đi * Đến Ammu-Nation Sau đoạn cutscene mở, lái xe với Lamar và Stretch đến Ammu-Nation được đánh dấu trên bản đồ của bạn. Mua một khẩu Pump Shotgun thêm phụ kiện là đèn pin Tip: Có thể mua áo giáp trong khi bạn đang ở đây nếu bạn đủ tiền, giáp sẽ giúp bạn chống chịu tốt hơn * Tới nhà máy tái chế Với khẩu súng được mua, hãy lái xe đến nhà máy tái chế, theo chỉ dẫn của GPS và vào tòa nhà để kích hoạt đoạn cắt cảnh, họ gặp D. Franklin nhanh chóng phát hiện ra mình bị phục kích, nên đã báo động cho Lamar và Stretch. Stretch giết D . Các thành viên của băng Ballas bao quanh nhà máy. Người chơi Lamar bắn 'D'. * Chạy trốn tại nhà máy tái chế Người chơi điều khiển Franklin giết chết các thành viên của băng đảng Ballas, chú ý đi đến đâu dọn sạch bọn Ballas đên đấy Tip: Sử dụng đèn pin để dễ nhìn hơn. Tip: Dễ dàng giết bọn Ballas bằng cách nấp và chĩa súng về phía họ (nấp dùng phím Q) Tip: Có thể nhặt vũ khí từ những xác chết. * Trốn cảnh sát Bạn xoá sổ tất cả các Ballas, nhưng bây giờ cảnh sát đang chờ sẵn ở bên ngoài. Hãy chạy theo Lamar và Strech đễ biết lối ra, bạn hãy hạ một chiếc trực thăng của cảnh sát. Theo Lamar và Stretch trèo lên bậc thang lên mái nhà, ở đây một chiếc trực thăng nữa đang chờ sẵn, hãy bắn hạ nó một các nhanh chóng. Sau khi cả đội đa ra đến đường, người chơi điều khiển Franklin cướp một chiếc oto đang đến, để tẩu thoát. Tip: Để hạ gục máy bay hãy sử dụng một khẩu súng trường tấn công nhặt từ các xác chết của bọn Ballas bắn vào những viên phi công. Tip: Sau khi vào xe để rời khỏi khu vực hãy sử dụng kỹ năng đặc biết của Franklin (Franklin’s ability) để thoát nhanh hơn. Tip: Lái xe vào các hầm tàu điện ngầm sẽ khiến cảnh sát không thể tìm ra. * Quay trở về nhà của Franklin khi đã thoát khỏi cảnh sát, lái xe trở về nhà của Franklin để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Mục tiêu huy chương vàng * Độ chính xác - Kết thúc với độ chính xác ít nhất 60%. * Headshots - Giết 10 kẻ thù bằng cú bắn đầu * Unmarked - Nhận vào sát thương tối thiểu cho máu và giáp. (Nhận ít sát thương trong nhiệm vụ này). * Time - Hoàn thành trong vòng 10:30. Sau nhiệm vụ * Có thể Franklin sẽ gọi Stretch ở cuối nhiệm vụ. Trong đó hai người sẽ có một cuộc trò chuyện tích cực hơn Bài viết trên báo Los Santos Shepherd "Một điều tồi tệ đã diễn ra khi một thỏa thuận buôn bán thuốc tại một nhà máy tái chế ở La Puerta đã gây nên một cuộc đấu súng đẫm máu, khiến một số thành viên băng đảng chết. Cảnh sát khá bế tắc về những vụ bạo lực tương tự diễn ra gần đây. Đây có thể là một cuộc đấu đá nội bộ, hoặc là xung đột giữ hai băng đảng không đội trời chung là ballas và The Familis, hay giữa Ballas với những băng nhóm đường phố khác của thành phố, vào thời điểm này LSPD có khả năng sẽ khởi động lại một số chương trình lâu dài của họ kể từ khi các chương trình chống băng đảng bị hủy. Vinewood đã áp dụng sự kiện hôm qua vào những bộ phim của họ" Bài đăng trên Lifeinvader *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "Whats this about you saying i set you up? Keep runnin your mouth like that you gonna take a fall." (mày nói thế nào là tao tự sắp đặt cho mày? Thôn hồn cái miệng của mày đi không thôi mày chết chắc.) *Lamar Davis - "Me, you and Stretch back in business! CGF makin it count baby!" (Tao, mày và Stretch tác hợp trở lại! Ăn mừng đi kia chứ!) *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "That shit at the warehouse today that's what happens when you try to be something you're not. Don't try to run before you can walk especially in shoes that you aint big enough to fill yet." (Lũ ôn con tại nhà chứa bữa nay cho bọn mày thấy chuyện mà mày cố gắng làm nên nhưng chẳng làm được. Đừng có ở đó mà bỏ trốn trước khi bọn mày bước tiếp trên cái giày mà mày không thể tiến triển đó.) Bài đăng trên Bleeter *@recyclehugo17 - "omfg insane shootout at the warehouse in rogers junkyard guy here says its ballas and families shit again sum wars never end." (tổ chúa cha mẹ ơi lũ rác rưởi chơi nổ súng tại cái nhà đó lại là bọn ballas và families cứ như không bao giờ kết thúc cuộc chiến) Bài trên đài phát thanh Weazel News Có điều gì đó rất sảy ra khi một giao dịch mua bán ma túy tại một nhà máy tái chế ở La Puerta biến thành một cuộc đấu súng đẫm máu, khiến một số thành viên băng đảng chết, cảnh sát bế tắc về những gì đã xảy ra. Cảnh sát đã kêu gọi người dẫn hãy bình tĩnh, họ trấn an người dân bằng cách điều rất nhiều trực thăng tại các khu phố nghèo để kiểm soát tình hình. Gallery In-Game TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS1.png|Franklin's Aunt and her friends. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS2.png|Lamar and Stretch approaching Franklin. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS3.png|Franklin and Stretch arguing. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS4.png|Driving to Ammu-Nation. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS5.png|Franklin buying a pump-action shotgun. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS6.png|Driving to the meeting. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS7.png|Franklin, Stretch and Lamar meeting D. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS8.png|Ballas arriving at the factory. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS9.png|Stretch killing D. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS10.png|Lamar getting hit by an exploding door. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS11.png|Franklin fighting Ballas in the storage area. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS12.png|Franklin taking out a police helicopter. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS13.png|Franklin saying goodbye to Lamar and Stretch. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS14.png|Gold medal. Hướng dẫn video File:GTA_5_-_Mission_9_-_The_Long_Stretch_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|The Long Stretch Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_9_-_The_Long_Stretch_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_9_-_The_Long_Stretch_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Thông tin cơ sở * Người lái chiếc xe Jackal có thể được tha nếu người chơi đánh cướp chiếc xe trước khi Stretch bắn anh ta. * Franklin sẽ luôn mặc áo khoác, quần jean và đi giày trong nhiệm vụ này. * Sau nhiệm vụ này, người bán hàng ở tiệm súng Ammu-Nation sẽ rất hứng thú với Franklin, họ sẽ trò chuyện thân mật với nhau * Đây là nhiệm vụ đầu tiên người chơi được đụng độ với đội cảnh sát đặc nhiệm với sự chợ giúp của trực thăng. * Khi Stretch bắn D, khẩu súng lục của anh có âm thanh bắn thực tế hơn. * Trong đoạn trailer của Franklin, Lamar ban đầu đội chiếc lưỡi trai màu xanh lá cây và chiếc áo phông của anh ta có logo của San Andreas Magnetics trên đó. Điều hướng }} de:Stretch ist raus en:The Long Stretch es:Stretch el largo fr:La route est longue hu:The Long Stretch pl:Długaśna odsiadka pt:Stretch na Área ru:The Long Stretch Thể_loại:Nhiệm vụ Thể_loại:Nhiệm vụ trong GTA V